The present invention relates to a combination timepiece and calculator and, more particularly, to keyboard means slidably secured within the combination timepiece and calculator.
Recently, a combination timepiece and calculator has been developed which functions as an electronic calculator in the calculator mode and as an electronic wristwatch or an electronic clock in the timepiece mode.
In the combination wristwatch and calculator, it is a great problem how to minimize the size of the combination wristwatch and calculator without deteriorating the display quality and without creating difficult handling of the keyboard means. Morever, it is required to protect the keyboard means from the ambience when the combination wristwatch and calculator is worn by the operator in the wristwatch mode.
The combination clock and calculator sometimes functions as interior ornamentation. Therefore, the keyboard means are desired to disappear from the outer appearance when the combination clock and calculator is used as a clock to enhance the ornamentation function.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a combination timepiece and calculator which can ensure easy handling of the keyboard means and easy reading of the information displayed on the display means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination wristwatch and calculator of a minimum size.
Still another object of the present invention is to improve the keyboard means included within the combination timepiece and calculator.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a keyboard receiving section is provided within the body of a combination timepiece and calculator for slidably accommodating keyboard means performing the information introduction function in the calculator mode. The keyboard means are housed within the keyboard receiving section when the combination timepiece and calculator functions in the timepiece mode.
Switching means are associated with the keyboard receiving section so as to place the combination timepiece and calculator in the timepiece mode when the keyboard means are housed within the keyboard receiving section, and to place the combination timepiece and calculator in the calculator mode when the keyboard means are drawn out from the keyboard receiving section.